gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Kadar
Mount Kadar was a mountain located in the Kadar Valley region of northern Tyrus. All access to the mountain had been prohibited by the COG since the early Pendulum Wars to cover up the existence of New Hope Research Facility. By the launch of Operation: Hollow Storm in 14 A.E., the Locust had set up several outposts around the mountain to protect a secret entrance that led beneath it to the Locust capital of Nexus. History Pendulum Wars Mount Kadar was the location Dr. Niles Samson was ordered to take a number of his test subjects sometime during the research program and the New Hope Research Facility. The COG forbid the use of vehicles and cut off all the roads, and Niles mentions in a recording that everyone traveling would be doing so on foot at night through the snow. It was not known what happened to the test subjects, but Niles' AI remarked of the trip that something terrible awaited them inside the mountain. Niles relocated to a secret lab at Mount Kadar where he continued his research, eventually creating the Locust. However, the escape of Queen Myrrah's daughter, whom Niles claimed had been killed, caused Myrrah and the Locust to rebel, kill the scientists and escape. Operation: Hollow Storm On the Surface During Operation: Hollow Storm, Delta Squad traveled to the mountain region following intel found at the New Hope Research Facility in an endeavor to find a way to the Locust stronghold. Upon reaching the outskirts of the mountain, Delta discovered the entire area was occupied by the Locust and various outposts were set up along the deserted roads. Delta proceeded to fight their way through Drones, Boomers, and Reavers along the roads and across frozen lakes. As they ascended the mountain, they continued to fight Reavers and Seeders, but eventually reached a canyon, which they had to cross by jumping because the bridge was destroyed. Delta continued traveling up the mountain until they reached a heavily guarded outpost at the mouth of a large cave. After fighting through the outpost, Delta entered the cave and began traveling down. Beneath the Surface Under the mountain, Delta Squad traveled through a long tunnel, fighting off Corpsers and Brumaks until they found Chaps, who informed them that Stranded had moved underground because the surface was too dangerous. He tells them how to reach the Locust highway past an underground river, which would lead them to the capital, and recognizes Maria Santiago when shown a picture, but informs him that she was in Stu's group, which was captured. Dom and Marcus continue onward, fighting off Theron Guards and Locust Gunboats, eventually managing to defeat the Leviathan in order to make it to the Locust Highway. Battle of Kadar Valley After Delta-One reached the Locust capital of Nexus and alerted the COG to its location, the COG rapidly deployed multiple Assault Derricks to Kadar Valley to send Grindlifts down with reinforcements. A Locust, Krav Gurst, was tasked by Ketor Skorge with destroying the COG forces and defending the Inner Hollow.Gears 5 Swarm War Finding Answers In 42 A.E., following information downloaded from the Niles AI, Kait Diaz and Delmont Walker traveled to the Mount Kadar Laboratory seeking answers for Kait's connection to the Swarm. With the help of a second Niles AI, they were able to sever Kait's connection to the Hivemind at the cost of awakening Reyna Diaz as the Swarm Queen. Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:COG Category:Locations Category:Locust Horde military bases